


not everything's a competition

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek tries to teach stiles that not everything's a competition... (spoiler alert: it doesn't work)sterek drabble - 11/14 - words of the day: gesture, tie, step





	not everything's a competition

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Derek steps up and pokes Stiles in the chest. “What the  _ hell  _ was that supposed to mean?”

Stiles scoffs. “ _ Seriously _ ?!” He repeats the gesture. “Clearly it meant ‘around the world’!”

“How was I supposed to get that from you twirling your fingers together?”

Stiles huffs out a laugh and throws his hands in the air. “We’re gonna lose.” He narrows his eyes at Derek. “I hope you’re happy.”

“It’s charades, Stiles! It’s not the end of the world if we lose!”

“It’s a  _ competition _ ,  _ Derek _ ! The point is to win! Not lose, not tie, but to win!”

They didn’t win.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
